


The Betrayer and her Warden

by The_Rose



Series: Betrayer and her Warden (RoleSwap AU) [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: ? - Freeform, AU, Ahn'Qiraj, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Drunk Character, Ennemies to Friends, F/M, From War to the Ancient to Warcraft 3, Hangover, More tags to be added, Qiraji, Role Swap, Silithus, The War of Shifting Sands, eventually, friends to lover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: The War of the Ancient.The demons are invading Azeroth while everyone try to survive and save their world.But, when a talented mage take the decision to cooperate with other mages instead of using them, a young priestess decide to end this war by herself, no matter what kind of sacrifice she had to made.Now, Maiev Shadowsong, betrayer of the Night Elves wander in the shattered world of Azeroth with the only wish to end the Burning Legion for ever while Illidan Stormrage, swear to hunt her down and get back the Demon Soul.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was meant to be a One-Shot but I've got too much to talk about so, now it's a multi chapter fic. Enjoy !

“Is it a deal, Night Elf?” The big green portal asked.

“I’ll bring you the Demon Soul, don’t worry. But before, give me the strength to get it!” Answered the young Night Elf.

“Alright, I’ll give you magical powers beyond your imagination!”

The elf screamed as her eyes begun to burn and arcane mixed with fel carved themselves on the body, leaving bright violet tattoos. She felt on her knees, heavily panting as she tried to not show to the demon on the other side that she was disgusted or that she had regrets. But it was easier to hide the regrets because she didn’t fell any in fact. She perfectly knew what she was doing and she was ready to put all those demons back in the hell they belong. Even if she had to do it by herself. Or accept that filthy Arcane Magic. She was willing to sacrifice herself if needed.

 

“Maiev Shadowsong you said? Wasn’t she a priestess of Elune?” Illidan asked Tyrande.

“Yes, she was. But she disappeared in the middle of the War until his brother found her on the Eternity Well.”

“What was she doing there?”

“He said that he saw her using the Demon Soul to shatter the Well, causing the Sundering.”

“She did it?” he asked with a laugh, not believing it.

“She tried to run away but Jarod succeeded to catch her and now, we wait to know what we’re going to do with her. Apparently, she made a deal with the demons.”

The two friends walked out of the room and went to join Jarod and Malfurion waiting in front of Maiev’s cell.

The first thing that surprised Illidan was the obvious feeling of arcane magic coming from her, the same elf who would shout how much she hated that magic the few times they have met before. But at the same time, he also recognized that magic the demons used, the Fel.

“Should I feel lucky? The Stormrage brothers and Whisperwind went to see me? What an honour.” She said sarcastically while turning around to face the others Elves, showing her burned eyes replaced by orbs of a mystic green fire.

They all made a step back.

“You saw her shattered the Well?” Asked Illidan to Jarod.

“I can talk you know” Interrupted Maiev.

“How did you do it?”

“Easy. I stole the Demon Soul from Deathwing then I channelled its power to purely and simply destroy the Well. You could thank me, I put those demons back where they belong.”

“Don’t you forget to tell how many innocents you killed doing that?” Intervened Jarod.

“Well, I might be responsible for the deaths caused by the shattering of the land… And those who were a little too close from the Well when I destroyed it… And also those who tried to stop me from getting the Demon Soul and then, to get to the Well… But those who tried to attack me, thinking I was a demon deserved it. They should have known better than attacking me.”

Tyrande put a hand in front of her mouth, horrified to hear her count the deaths like it was nothing. Jarod, Malfurion and Illidan only looked at her, realizing how dangerous she was.

“You said you used the Demon Soul…”Begun Illidan. “Where it is now? We need to put that thing in security!”

“I still need it. Got a big target to kill. I hid it and good luck finding it without me.”

“Maiev Shadowsong, you’re currently too dangerous to be set free and you’ll have to be judged for your acts.” Interrupted Malfurion, feeling that something wasn’t quite right. “Or you tell us how to get the weapon or will find it ourselves. But you won’t be freed.”

She smiled, putting a hand under the coat hiding her new tattoos then slowly getting it out, holding something.

“Even to get this?” She asked showing them a golden disk, the Demon Soul.

It took them a moment to move but then, everything went very fast. Malfurion and Jarod were the first to react but only to shout at each other.

“How could she have it? You checked her!” Screeched Malfurion.

“I did it, I checked all her clothes, she didn’t have it!” Protested Jarod.

Then, Illidan got his priority straight and went right for the disk. But he only got to open the door that Maiev punched him right on the nose, sending him on the floor. He lost his consciousness a few second, allowing Maiev to get out of her cell. Tyrande stood up in front of her, an arrow already notched in her bow. Without any hesitation she shoot it and Maiev summoned a shield just in time to deviate it and save her life. Tyrande tried to notch another one but she wasn’t fast enough. Maiev almost jump right in front of her grabbed her arms to put her down on the floor then, she ran away.

Before they could realize that Illidan let her out, it was too late for Jarod and Malfurion to react. Jarod would raise the alarm, making sure that everyone there would search for Maiev but no one would find her and after three days, they’ll stop searching. She would already leave the area.

Still stunned by the hit, Illidan got out of the cell, holding his broken nose. He immediately joined his brother and Jarod, helping Tyrande to get back on her feet while she was rubbing her arms, right where Maiev touched her. She was muttering under her breath and Illidan was sure he was hearing her swearing.

“Well, what can we do now?” asked Malfurion with bitterness in his voice as he was looking at Illidan. “Because she ran away. With the Demon Soul.”

“We need to get back the weapon.” Added Jarod. “It would be catastrophic if the weapon get into the wrong hand.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll retrieve it by myself.” Illidan said, perfectly knowing he fucked up at the exact moment he opened the door.

“You think you’ll succeed?” quietly asked Tyrande before getting angry. “She’s a brute who clearly only act for herself. I won’t be surprised if she kills more innocents!”

“I let her out. It’s my duty to get her back. Plus, I am a master with the arcane while she hate using it, I am more qualified for that task than anyone here.” He assured. “And you know, when I have something in mind, I don’t stop until I get it.”

With that last sentence, he locked eyes with Tyrande longer than they should have. “Wait a little, I’ll show you that I’m worthier than my brother” his eyes were saying.

“You only need to get the Demon Soul, it’s the more important.” Intervened Jarod.

“I’ll go as soon as possible” Illidan added turning to the two other elves. “If you happened to catch her here, send a message.”

“Good luck.” They all said, Jarod and Malfurion putting a hand on his shoulders while Tyrande gave him the blessing of Elune.

In the following hour, Illidan got himself a new armour and weapons, two one-handed swords. He also prepared enough supplies for the first weeks, hoping that it would be sufficient and that this hunt wouldn’t take too long. When he was ready, he left.


	2. Chapter 2

He didn’t know how many years had passed since he started to hunt Maiev.

Maybe not even a year, maybe it would be two or even a century. He just didn’t know. And to be honest with himself, he was a little scared to know the truth.

He sat on a branch, against the stem in the big forest of Feralas, not too far from some ruins where, according to old writings, should have some powerful Highborne’s artefact hidden there. Something Maiev could try to put a hand on.

The elf stood still, watching over those ruins when a familiar sound echoed through the forest. A strident hooting.

And as always, Illidan smiled then reproduce the same sound, giving his position to the owl coming from Teldrassil. The bird landed on the branch near to the elf, a little cylinder hanging on his neck. He took it and gave the owl a little rodent he caught earlier. The bird happily eat it.

In the cylinder, Illidan found, like he was expecting it, a few letters in it. One was from Malfurion, asking the usual question and wishing for him to succeed and not getting sick or anything like that. Always formal.

The second was from Jarod and more certainly the more useful. Since the beginning of his hunt, Jarod had spent a lot of times, talking about his sister, giving as much information he knew and going through her old stuff, hoping to find any clues. And more than once, he would have put him on the right way and Illidan almost caught her those time. Moreover, if Illidan was there today, it was because Jarod found the information about the artefact.

And what he really liked about Jarod’s letter, it was that he would actually told him more about the current situation of the Night Elves in Teldrassil when Tyrande and his brother would barely talk about banalities. Thank to Jarod, he knew that his brother became an Archdruid but was actually playing with fire as he made a promise to the dragon Ysera, something about sleeping and an Emerald Dream, but was trying to push away the term. And the more interesting fact about that, was that of Malfurion was acting this way, it was because Tyrande and he weren’t married yet. But Jarod never said if they just couldn’t agree on it or if one of them was refusing the proposal.

Finally, he opened the third letter, the one he was always reading the last, Tyrande’s letter. It was also banalities like Malfurion’s but there was something more. First, they would actually send each other letters a lot more than he did with Malfurion and Jarod and the fact that his brother was still really polite in his letters and didn’t find him to kick his ass, told him that Tyrande might not be telling him.

And, even if in the beginning, he wouldn’t really believe it, she was actually caring about him in her questions and was also talking a lot about herself where in malfurion’s letter, he would only ask the question and barely told him anything, unless Illidan himself ask. Even if this was unlikely, he couldn’t stop thinking that maybe she was really waiting for him and so, refusing to marry Malfurion now.

With a big smile, he took some parchment he had on him and begun to answer his letters while Crepuscule, the owl was taking a nap before getting back to Teldrassil.

Finally, as the bird was flying away, Illidan get back to watch over the ruins. He didn’t really leave them out of his sight, but he was easily distract by the letters, so now, he was back to his full watch.

Barely one minute had passed before he felt himself get pulled back as a strong arm went right on his throat, almost choking him. The two bodies fell from the tree but just before hitting the floor, with a good impulsion, the attacker make them swift place and now, Illidan was facing the floor, who was getting really close.

They both hit the ground but Illidan succeeded to create a slight arcane shield to take the first hit and so, not knocking him unconscious or killing him.

“Damnit!” cursed Maiev. “Almost succeed.”

Without hesitation, Illidan get back on his feet and faced the renegade, ready to fight. In front of him, Maiev was also ready to fight, two daggers in her hands. Her face was really pale and almost emaciate. Her arms were wrapped in a tentative to hide her arcano-fel tattoo and her eyes covered by a piece of cloth.

“Finally caught you” simply said Illidan as he was trying to find a plan.

“But you didn’t catch me, I caught you” retorted Maiev as they stood still, locking eyes, waiting for one to just show a sign of weakness, letting the other the possibility to be the first to attack.

“Anyway, now that you are there,”Illidan begun. “I will gladly get you back into a cell and retrieve the Demon Soul.”

“Come get it then.”

And Illidan was the first to move. He drew one of his sword and aimed for the right arm. Maiev moved on the last moment and land a kick right in his guts but, as he was stepping back, he raised his hand and shot an arcane blast. The woman couldn’t avoid it and was send away.

They stopped for a moment, both grunting and holding their stomach. They clearly underestimated their opponent. Maiev was still as fast and agile while Illidan would use the arcane magic, no matter what.

“I will let you a chance, Stormrage. Stop chasing me. I’m dealing with things beyond your comprehension so, don’t get in my way or you’ll regret it!”

“You know, everyone tell me I stubborn and that’s true. When I want something, I get it. No matter how long it’s going to take.”

“Try to catch me first maybe.”

Before he could say anything, Maiev decided to show him that she wasn’t playing anymore. With only a move from her hand, she created a shield around her. Illidan, believing she was just trying to hide herself, jump right on it, ready to break it. But once there, the shield exploded all around Maiev, projecting arcane everywhere. As he took the blow right from its source, Illidan was not only repelled but also knocked out.

Taking a quick look on the bandages who had started burning, showing her tattoo on her arms, Maiev sight at the idea of replacing them again but didn’t lose sight of her objective for all that.

She first make sure that Illidan was really unconscious before moving to the ruins. He had interfered enough for the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

It was their sixth fight.

Their heads emerged from the water as they both took a deep breath, as they both move in an attempt to not drown. All around them was the Great Sea with only a thin blurred line of earth, covered with a dense jungle. The wreckage of the improvised boat were floating, some of them being the proof of a short but intensive fight, sword against sword.

“You. Absolutely. Fucking. Moron !” screamed Maiev as she caught the nearest floating wooden pieces to keep help her keep her head out of the water, while spatting the saltiness in her mouth. “When did you though that attacking me NOW would be a good idea?!”

“You shouldn’t have hijacking my boat in the first place!” shouted back Illidan, doing his best to climb some wreckage as everything he was carrying was pulling him into the water. “YOU put us in this situation!”

“But why would you attack me now when were still in the middle of the fucking ocean!”

“I should have just take the Demon Soul and then I would have teleport me on the shore!”

“And you thought it would work?!” almost laughed Maiev. “You barely know me in that case!”

“Anyway, it still your fault in we’re there now!”

“Not true but soon, you’ll be the only one here.” Added Maiev with a carnivorous smile.

“Wait…What?” Illidan only got the time to say.

Jumping on her feet, Maiev was now standing in the wooden piece, her wraps on her arms slightly glowing. She threw a slight arcane blast to break the ones Illidan was hanging one and then proceed to shot a burst of arcane mixed with fel fire. The strength of the attack made her improvised raft to start flying on the waves as the fire was evaporating the water, blocking the path behind her.

Furious against Maiev, Illidan used almost all his energy to jump out of the water and started to transfer his body a few meters every time, avoiding the steam that could have badly burned him. When he was finally at the same level, he smiled widely just to see Maiev realising that he would never leave her alone.

Then, he put himself in front of the raft at top speed.

Maiev couldn’t see him in time to avoid him, she could only put a barrier right in front of her.

Illidan hit the barrier but the raft continued his path. He tried to catch Maiev somewhere, sure that once he’ll do it, he would win. But every time, she was avoiding him, without losing her concentration as she kept the raft going right to the shore.

They finally hit it. Stopping dead once on the sand.

Illidan was send flying a few meters away while Maiev only rolled on the beach. She was the first to stand, a victorious smile on her face.

“I…I…I will…I will always escape.” She said while trying to put a foot in front of the other, slowly singing from right to left, her arms almost in fire. “You’ll…never…stop…me…”

Barely ended up her sentence, she fell on the ground and lost her consciousness.

Illidan’s first reaction was to run to her, really worried. After all those years fighting with each other, he never saw her in that kind of state and it was really alarming. A little voice in his head was telling him to just get the Demon Soul and then, leaving her there. But another was telling him that he could do something.

With a quick check, after throwing sand on her arms to extinguish the fire, he recognized some symptoms he had already experienced in the beginning of his trainings as mage, when he was trying to become powerful too fast. Mana exhaustion.

To get onto the shore, she had burned all her mana and was now just really tired. And knowing enough of Maiev Shadowsong, Illidan knew she wouldn’t have work on her mana’s capacities. It was her downfall today.

But the strangest he saw, was that her veins who turned into the same kind of colour as the fire she was shooting earlier. Palpating some part of her body, searching for any wounds, he realised that at some point, the skin was becoming really hard, reminding him of the horns he saw on some animals while he was searching for her.

He didn’t really knew anything about the Fel and couldn’t do anything for that. But at least, he had a solution for the mana, he simply used a little near Maiev so her body would absorb it and then regenerate it faster.

Once he was done, he realized that all his food supplies where now at the bottom of the ocean and that he’ll have to find some new food. He decided then to go explore the jungle in front of him, to find something comestibles.

 

A good hours had passed when Illidan caught his fourth raptor. Once the animal dead, he cut in it to get some meat. It wouldn’t be the greatest of meal but at least, with a few fruits he found, he would be enough for starting on this new continent.

Then, the fact that he actually helped Maiev and didn’t took the Demon Soul came to hit him right in the face. He didn’t even know why he did that and he ended up with his face in his hand, trying to find an excuse for it.

Maybe he saw in Maiev an apprentice in the art of the arcane. At least, saying that would make her angry enough for her to not see that he most likely save her life and failed his mission.

Maybe it was because Tyrande would never condone the death of an other elf and he know it. Even if he was sure that bringing Tyrande would only get Maiev even angrier. And that he got the feeling that she wouldn’t be against Maiev’s death.

Maybe it was because he made the promise to Jarod that nothing would happened to his sister. But he never did that. And he was one hundred percent sure that mentioning Jarod would also make Maiev angry.

Maybe it’s because Malfurion taught him how every single life is precious…No, the result would be the same.

And are there anyone on the planet that Maiev doesn’t hate? He was really doubting it.

Standing up with a really loud sigh, Illidan decided to get back to the beach, where he left Maiev, still trying to find a reason to his comportment. Hell, he was even bringing her food right now. He got the feeling that the evening was going to be awfully long.

 

Illidan was cooking the raptor’s meat when Maiev finally opened her eyes with a gasp. She quickly sat up and put her hand on her heart before having a sigh of relief. Relief that disappeared as soon as she saw Illidan watching her.

“Stormrage…” she just said with disgust.

“Mana Exhaustion.”

“What?” she asked, confused.

“What happened to you was a mana exhaustion.” He begun to explain. “If you use too much of your mana when using the arcane, you end up knocked out because it take all your energy and you need to recover it. And you should check your arms, they were on fire when we landed here.”

He was lying for the arms as he already be sure that she wasn’t burned.

“The arms aren’t a big deal, happen all the time.”

Feeling that she was going to start asking the question he didn’t wanted to answer, he quickly throw at her some meat already cooked.

“Better eat. You don’t know what will eat you.”

And, like a warning, a howl could be heard coming from the jungle, following by even more howl.

As she still wasn’t feeling really well, Maiev quickly begun to devour her meal. And they ended up eating in a really awkward silence, avoiding the other’s eyes and certainly not knowing how to react.

Finally, the fatigue took over them and without realizing it, they fell asleep on that beach.

 

The next morning, Illidan woke up alone there. Not a single sign that Maiev was there too.

He put a hand on his face and sighed.

He didn’t even know what he was expecting.


	4. Chapter 4

It might have been took him years but finally, Illidan had created the perfect plan to caught Maiev.

First, he knew she was trying to get rid of him from time to time, meaning that he was always close to catch her or that she was actually following him. So, he could most likely set a trap, she would end up in the perfect place.

Second, he wasn’t sure she had worked on her arcane skills. Those last times he saw her since their landing in Stranglethorn didn’t really prove him right. She would only use arcane’s spells if she don’t have any other choices. And if he could get another Mana Exhaustion from her, he’ll get enough time to take the Dragon Soul and leave for Darnassus before Maiev wake up.

And third, he was awesome and his plan could never failed. He had set up an awful lot of traps, and once one was activated, like dominos, the other would follow. Or she would use all her mana to get rid of them, or she would get caught. The perfect plan.

Hidden in a tree, he had all his traps in sight and in no way, Maiev could get past them.

In the next hour, Illidan finally saw her. She entered his trap’s zone, calmly walking and he would swear she was trying to not smile.

She avoided the first trap. It was just luck thought Illidan.

She avoided a second. This one was maybe too obvious he thought.

Then, she avoided a third, a fourth, a fifth and wouldn’t stop avoiding them.

Illidan really tried to not scream a loud “Come on” as she was almost dancing around his traps, his perfect plan. Finally, he realised something. With the cloth on her eyes, how could she see where she was going? And did she even had eyes anymore? Because the last time he saw her eyes, right before the start of this hunt, they weren’t eyes anymore. Just burning orbs. Green burning orbs.

A shiver rolled down his spine. Maiev wasn’t in his sight anymore.

He stood up and slowly turn around, really hoping that his instinct was wrong.

But it was right. With a fierce smile, Maiev was looking at him, hanging on the tree, with only her nails crashed in the stem.

“Took you long enough Stormrage.”

She kicked him from the branch, making him fall right into his own traps.

Fifteen minutes later, he was done with the last one. Heavily panting and almost exhausted, he looked up, sure to see that Maiev would have already left. But he was wrong, and it was way more unpleasant. Still on the branch he fell from, Maiev was playing with Crepuscule, the mail owl, while reading the letters, his letters.

Illidan climbed up, furious and try to get the papers back, only for Maiev to avoid him and kick him again out of the tree.

“One moment, it’s so much fun to read.” She said, going from a letters to another. “There’s even one for me!”

She showed him a single sheet of paper. On it, they could read “Maiev stop intercepting Illidan’s mail!!!” writing in big letter with a little face not smiling at all.

“Jarod was always too clever for his own good.” She sighed. “Apparently, he’s the only one to have realized that some of your letters weren’t from you.”

“What did you do?” Illidan could only whisper.

“Not too much. I was hoping that if Whisperwind was nice enough to you, you would fly your ass back to her in no second flat.” She wasn’t even looking at him, just reading the letters, looking like she was wondering how she was going to answer them. “It worked a little. You’re still here but she still not married to your brother. You’re welcome.”

“Are you telling me you have replaced my letters for Tyrande by yours?!”

“Yes. And some for you brother too. He needed some advices to get things better with Whisperwind. And I told Jarod that his help wasn’t needed at all and that you could do it by yourself. But he didn’t bought it and discovered it was me.”

Illidan’s face was in his hand as he was grunting and even blushing a little.

“So…” Illidan begun, trying to put some order into those news. “You’re making sure that Malfurion and Tyrande break up by having me flirting with her by letters.”

“I need distraction sometimes too you know.”

With a single scream, he jumped on her, making them both fall on the ground. They started to hit each other with their fist, rolling as they tried to get the upper hand. In the heat of the fight, neither of them thought of using any kind of magic. And after a good three minutes of fight, they finally beak free from each other, panting and grunting, while rubbing their body where they were hit.

“Now that’s what I call a fight!” Maiev exclaimed, still panting. “Not those stupid arcane’s spells!”

“You’re still using it.” Retorted Illidan.

“Only when I really need it. If I could, I would have refused it.”

“You still have chosen that path.”

“I haven’t really got the choice!” Maiev shouted, remembering her meeting with the Legion’s leader.

“What do you mean?”

“I did like everyone. I waited for the war to end. But it didn’t.”

“Until someone destroyed the Well of Eternity.” Illidan added, still a little bitter on that part of their history.

“Well, tell me how the war should have ended then!”

“I…I don’t know. But why would you do that?!”

“At a moment, I got the feeling that something would happen, putting an end to that war.” She begun to tell. “I thought it was Elune, telling me that we would be alright and that something big was coming. So I waited and waited. But as the day passed, nothing. I think I heard of the victory of Ravencrest in Val’Sharah and I was sure that victory would be the start of the counter attack.”

For a short moment, Illidan was brought back at that battle. He felt hopeless against the demons who would never stop coming back. He could kill one but three would take their place. He almost got a mana exhaustion there and for a solid moment, he really thought of absorbing the mana of the other mages, most likely killing them in the process. He even started it when they dissuaded him. He ended up cooperating with them and they finally got the strength to send them back into the hell they were belonging.

“Not too long after that event, the feeling disappeared.” She continued to tell. “I felt hopeless and even as I tried to get Elune’s help, we were losing. Then, I realised that maybe, the feeling wasn’t to tell me that someone was going to make a big change but that he was telling me that I needed to make that big change.”

“And you got to almost destroy us and the planet.”

“Still better than dying by demon’s hand no?”

They stayed there, sitting and starting to regret their fight as their body were aching.

In some way, Maiev’s story interested him a lot, not really understanding why. Maybe it was because she made the choice to sacrifice a lot by taking the role she thought would fit someone else. He might not really know what it was to make that kind of sacrifice but, wasn’t he doing some kind of sacrifice right now as he was hunting Maiev all around Azeroth, leaving Tyrande alone with Malfurion, letting him all the time he needed to prove her he was the one. Illidan couldn’t stop the little smile as he imagined how Maiev’s letters might have let him have more chance with Tyrande than he never had.

The silence between them seemed heavy, you could almost cut it with a knife. But they both knew they weren’t ready to run for the moment. They were stuck but Illidan knew what to say to not stay in this awkward silence.

“And then?”


	5. Chapter 5

As the years passed, the hunt became less than a hunt and more of a game between them.

Who would find the other first? Who would get the upper hand? Could they even fight? What if they met in a city or a village?

That last question was a lot on Illidan’s mind. If they were to meet in some kind of city, and she couldn’t avoid city all her life, with an awful lot of peoples around them, would she start a fight and bring attention to her, to them? He would have say no but at the same time, he was insure, the kind of insure that scared him.

He looked around him, searching in the crowd after some kind of weird-looking person, their body covered from head to toes, especially the arms, and, most important, the eyes hidden. He might have never meet Maiev disguised but he was sure she would try to hide her tattoos and blindness. But no, every elves around him didn’t wear anything on their head and they were all looking too happy to be her.

He entered the little shop and bought some food and drinks. After all those centuries running around, searching for Maiev, he got used to get food by himself. Drinking river and lake’s water, hunting for meat and picking up fruits and sometimes vegetables. But, when he would be near any kind of elf civilisation, even any kind of civilisation, he would buy more fancy foods and drinks as he missed it.

“Already back in Ashenvale?” The vendor chuckled as Illidan was wondering what kind of food he would take this time. “How many times passed since the last times? Five years?”

“Don’t know.” Illidan shrugged. “It seems like it was only a weeks ago but I’ve kinda lost my time’s perceptions.”

“Honestly, I wouldn’t be in your place.”

“It was my choice. Stupid choice but still mine.”

“Don’t say that, I’m sure you’re going to find what you’re searching!”

“Thanks.” Illidan simply said before putting his order on the counter. “I’ll take this and…what do you have in wine?”

“I’ve got a few ones coming from the new vineyard in Mount Hyjal, they’re aged from 1 to 75 years. Or…I think I still have a few bottles coming from Azsuna’s best vineyard that I succeeded to save from the Sundering.”

“I’ll take the Azsuna’s ones.”

“Alright!” Said the vendor as he went in his basement searching for the wine.

Meanwhile, Illidan couldn’t stop looking outside, trying to spot any clues that she could be there. He was feeling in his guts that she would come. She wouldn’t leave that opportunity of humiliating him in public.

“By the way, what are you searching for?” The vendor asked as he get back into the room, noticing Illidan behaviour.

“Someone. A woman. She’s got bright tattoos on her arms and she’s blind. I think. But I’m sure she would cover herself to not stand out.”

“Well, I think I saw someone like that like, fifteen minutes before you got here. Their voice sounded like a woman and she was wearing a really big cloak covering all their body.”

“Where did they go?” Illidan shouted, packing everything he bought, ready to leave as fast as possible to reach her.

“They were talking about Azshara, and most likely the zone in the east.”

“Thanks!” Illidan shouted, leaving the store. “Do as usual, send the notes to Malfurion Stormrage!”

Adjusting his bag on his shoulder to make sure, it doesn’t fall, he ran through the crowd, splitting it in half. He didn’t cared for the outrageous look he got, those peoples couldn’t understand. And he didn’t have to time to stop and apologize.

Illidan didn’t stop running. They were only one way to get to Azshara from there so Maiev would be somewhere on the road, especially if she was under some kind of disguise. She wouldn’t need to hide under some vegetation.

It has been almost twenty minutes and still no sign of her. He could feel the pain in his legs but at the same time, feel like it was nothing and though he would never be able to stop running. His throat was still sore from the beginning where he didn’t adapt his breath for a run. And as the miles were swallowed and no one get in his sight, Illidan began to feel hopeless, almost praying to Elune to put Maiev on his way.

He should have specified, not literally.

Maiev was standing right in front of him, in the middle of the road, her back to him. She didn’t saw him coming and it was his chance. He quickly throw his bag in the nearest bushes.

He jumped right to her, ready to finally catch her, after all those years, he had waiting for it. But before he could reach her, she turned, smile and spun out of his way. He fell on the ground while she dropped to sit on his back, pinning him on the floor.

“Next time, stop making so much noises when you run” She simply said.

Only a muffled sound answered her.

“For Elune sake, I already told you to move your head out on the ground before talking.” She groaned.

She heard another muffled sound.

Sighing out loud, Maiev moved a little, ready to move herself his head to hear what he was trying to say but he moved right at this moment, when she wasn’t stable anymore. With a firm grasp, he make them roll around until he was finally on top.

“Gotcha.” A smug smile on his face, proud of himself.

“Doesn’t count, I’ve immobilize you first.” She responded with an amused smile. “Maybe in the next millennia.”

It has become one of their game, who will be the first to catch the other. She would win some, he would almost win others. And in this endless game, Illidan stopped worrying about the Demon Soul.

“You can let me go, now.” Maiev hissed, still under Illidan. “Unlike someone, I have important stuff to do.”

“Really?” He sarcastically retorted. “You’re just running around, hoarding old highborne’s artefact. I don’t call that “Important Stuff” ”.

“You just don’t understand.” Maiev divulged in a whisper. “Let me go and I might show you.”

“You know what I want.” He whispered back.

“Find it then.”

“As if I was going to be ashamed.”

Illidan slowly moved his hand to her bags on her waist, still keeping their eyes locked as much as they could with her blindfold. She smiled. He smiled back. They got closer to each other.

She head-butted him.

The pain forced him to get his hand off Maiev and rubbed the painful area. It let her the time to throw him on the side and get up as fast as possible, laughing a little. She quickly dusted off her pants then, begun to run backward.

“See you next time Illidan!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we end 2017 on this note.
> 
> I was hoping to actually end the story before 2018 but my life decided otherwise.   
> Well, at least I gave you 5 chapter and, I think we are about half way. I planned about ten chapters for this fic. We're slowly reaching the Third War. Right now, we're around 3000 years before the opening of the Dark Portal. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the ride for now !
> 
> Happy new year to you ! May 2018 be a great year for everyone !


	6. Chapter 6

After days without rest, Illidan was finally in Tanaris. Even if the zone was lacking trees and almost everything the night elves loved, he would always come back there at least once every decades.

The sun shinned on the blue sea, taking some beautiful emerald highlights on it. The sand under his feet was warm but not hot enough to burn him. He smiled then, raise his head to the sun, eyes closed, his arms opened in a welcomed embrace. His smile got bigger as he bathed in the sunbeam.

He let himself fell on the ground, still facing the sun. Opening one of his bag, he make sure his ice-spell were still keeping the bottles of wine on the right temperature. After all, it would have been a real shame if he came to lose such rarity. Maybe he’ll keep some to share with Malfurion and Tyrande once he’ll be back in Hyjal.

He stopped searching in his bags for a moment, realising he thought of Malfurion before Tyrande. He shrugged and throw that thought over his shoulder.

Finally, he found some foods in the back of a bag and began to eat, bathing in the sun, eyes closed, listening to the sound of the waves. It felt so good.

Suddenly, a strident hoot could be heard in the distance. Crepuscule, the mail owl.

After a brief whistle, the owl was on his shoulder, asking to be petted and feed. Ties to his neck, the cylinder with the letters from Hyjal. He wondered for a moment what would be the news. Did Malfurion finally took his responsibility of Druid and went to sleep in the Emerald Dream? Maybe Tyrande succeeded in some diplomatic mission, making sure Azeroth would end up being a peaceful live to live in. Or Jarod might finally got promoted to a better role than just being the one searching for information to finally stop Maiev.

Or maybe Maiev already intercepted the mail and made him look stupid. It was a possibility and since he knew that, Illidan was always a little afraid to open the letter.

And this time was no different.

First, he only got two letters instead of three, and looking at the writing style, it was Tyrande and Jarod.

Second, Jarod’s one got a big “Open it first!!!” writing on it with a lot of exclamation point and in red.

Obviously, he began to imagine the worst ever with a shaking hand, he opened Jarod’s letter.

 

Maiev was running, throwing some knife she found a while back. Cursing as the raptor would dodge them, way too hungry to realise his prey wasn’t going to let herself get eaten. He wouldn’t leave her, even after she run out of Un’Goro straight to Tanaris.

Finally, the raptor jumped right on her and they both fell on the ground.

Then, the raptor rolled on the side, a blade right into its heart. Maiev breathing heavily, cursing even more. That stupid raptor made her run for hours. At first, she thought that once she would have get away, it would leave her alone but now, it continued to follow her. She tried to kill it, throwing knifes at it but it would dodge every single of them, clearly, it was a good hunter. She could have kill him with some kind of arcane spell but she was still refusing to use the magic. And she knew that even if the raptor were to jump on her, one blade in front of her would kill it. Just like it happened.

At least, now she had some food to eat and even some leather in the case she had to change a cloth. As she was skinning the beast, her mind wandered through her memories. Especially on the first time she was forced to eat raptor meat. Centuries ago, when her and Illidan ran aground on the coast of Stranglethorn. She was still thinking that this day, he had been a real dumbass to have stay there and even feed her without taking the Demon Soul, or trying to get it.

For a moment, she wondered whether or not she should search him. Of course, she knew that the most time she was spending around him increased the risk to lose the Demon Soul to him but at the same time, it felt different from the first time they have met since the Sundering. They had some heartfelt conversation, she told him how she felt prior to her pact with the demons. He told her how he was hating being born with golden eyes and how much pressure everyone put on him. He was envious of his brother who barely had any difficulties in his life. The path of druidism was for him, not for Illidan. No one really believed he would do great as a mage, or at least, that it would end up badly.

She felt a once a nostalgia of those conversations. They would just sit and talk. No fight, no tricks, just talking. Then, they would part way only to meet again in a few years. She knew she should find it weird but she was also feeling that if they hadn’t those meeting, she would lose some sanity.

The sun was slowly going down, and Maiev was finally done with the carcass of the raptor. When she swept the sweat out of her forehead, she saw a familiar figure in the sky and recognize the owl Illidan was using to stay in touch with Whisperwind, his brother and Jarod. She whistled to get him to her, preparing some raptor meat to give him.

Happy to not have to hunt, the owl went right to her, asking for pat and the meat. She gave it to him and looked after the cylinder but they were nothing around his neck. This was really surprising. Normally, no one was keeping it so they could exchange letters. Thinking about it, she quickly got to the conclusions the owl had met Illidan. Why would anyone in Hyjal send Crepuscule away without anything tied to him?

“Hey, little owl.” She whispered, scratching his neck. “Show me where you come from.”

He gave Maiev’s bag a quick look, asking for more meat. She raised her eyes to the sky and throw him another piece of meat. Happy, Crepuscule took off and fly in front of her, right to the east. Once he make sure Maiev was on the right path, he flew away, most likely searching for someone else to feed him.

The moon was rising in the horizon when she finally get to the coast. But Illidan wasn’t in her sight. Using her spectral vision, she tried to get some clues on which side she had to go. Finally, she saw something in the north. Making herself as small as possible, to not get caught, she approach what she hoped was Illidan.

And it was him. Sitting with his legs crossed. His left elbow on his left knee. His face resting on the palm of his hand. Eyes lost in the horizon. A bottle of wine in his right hand and two more, empty in the sand around him.

It wasn’t difficult to realise that something was wrong.

“And you don’t even share?” Maiev asked in a clearly faked outraged tone.

Illidan turned his head, not showing any emotion, just making sure it was Maiev then get back to look at the sea.

“Bag…” He simply responded.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable with his reaction, she wondered for a moment if she really should stay. But at the same time, she really wanted to know. So, she went straight to the bag next to him, and took the first bottle. A quick look on the label and she was whistling like she just saw the most beautiful person on Azeroth.

“From Azsuna…That’s some real good shit you’ve got.” Her smile wouldn’t leave her. She had given up the hope to drink again this kind of wine and now, she was holding one of those precious bottle in her hand. “Well, I can’t promise all your bottle will be there in the morning.”

No reaction. He just took a sip from his current bottle and try to hide a sad sigh.

While he was contemplating the sea and not caring about Maiev, she began to search in his stuff. If the owl hadn’t any letters on him, it meant Illidan might have kept them and she would have put her hand in the fire that they would hold the reasons for Illidan’s strange behaviour. Finally, she found the cylinder, throw a few meters behind him, crumpled paper around. She picked them up and was immediately draw to the one claiming to be the first to open.

“Well, well, well…” She laughed, getting back next to Illidan. “What should I say or do? An affectionate hit on the shoulder? Should I congratulate you? You maybe want me to help you pack your things so you can get faster in Hyjal? You know, it’s not every day Whisperwind dump your brother and send you quite a love letter. But good job, you did it, she fell in love with you.”

“You did.” He drank the end of the bottle in one go, throw it and immediately went for another. “And she’s not in love with me, she’s in love with the Illidan you created.”

“What’s the difference?”

A deafening silence answered her question. At first, she thought Illidan was just trying to find some excuses or, realised that they weren’t any differences. Then, an idea hit her.

“Don’t tell me…You don’t love her anymore?”

“I…I don’t know. I’m not sure on how I feel about her…”

After this revelation, Maiev let herself fall on the ground and sit right next to him.

“Whoa…” She tried to talk but it was so strange she couldn’t really find her words. “I mean…You getting over her…I…I never thought it would happened. This is why I was intercepting your letters, it was so funny to read it. But…whoa…”

She finally opened the bottle of wine and get it to her mouth but didn’t drink from it.

“And, what are you going to do now?” She softly asked.

“Don’t know.” He took three sips of wine. “I was here to take back the Demon Soul then I would have get back home in Hyjal…I don’t know what do to anymore.”

He continued to look at the sea, watching the waves crashing on the sand, near them.

“I can’t get back in Hyjal without that disk but I’m not sure I want to get back. Or, even if I was back, I’m not sure I would stay. At least, I’ll might just avoid anything political.”

“Plans?”

“A few…” Two more sips. “I could move to Silvermoon and join the Highborne’s society. After all, I don’t think they would accept me as a mage…Or I would find some outcast and teach them how to fight, how to protect this planet…Fel! I would even try once again to become a druid so I can sleep for millennia and just wander in the Emerald Dream.”

“But right now, you’re so afraid that Tyrande realise you don’t love her that you decide to cut all ties and most likely never face her again.”

“Malfurion didn’t deserved that. And if you hadn’t intervened, it wouldn’t have happened.” Four sips. “It’s not Tyrande that I won’t be able to look at, it’s my brother.”

“Never thought you would care that much for your brother…”

“Yeah…Me neither…”

Illidan took the last sips of his bottle and throw it with the others.

“Sometimes I believe that if I came to disappear, they wouldn’t really miss me.” He said, looking at the sky this time.

Maiev looked at the ground, a sad smile on her face. She finally took her first sip of the bottle then sighed.

“Welcome to the club.” She whispered before taking another sips. “If it wasn’t for Jarod, and for the Demon Soul, let’s be honest, I could have disappear right after the Sundering and no one would have try to find me.”

“It was dumb too.”

“I’m sure you could have do it if I wasn’t there.”

“Who knows…” A little smile appeared on his face but Maiev put it on the alcohol.

She shrugged and began to drink half of her bottle in one go, deciding that the next one would be enjoyed like a wine of this quality needed. But right now, what she needed was the alcohol to make a few of her walls to fall to be able to talk honestly with Illidan.

“Talking about Jarod…He clearly has his priority straight.” Said Illidan. “Sending me a letter to remind me how much it’s important to get back the Demon Soul before anything else and how I was doing some great job. Only to be sure I won’t be in Hyjal in the morning, forgetting about you.”

“Yep…It’s him.” A nostalgic smile on her face. “I’m pretty sure he’s also trying to comfort your brother. And who know, maybe trying to make sure it’s not completely over between Whisperwind and him.”

“Would be nice…”

Illidan took another bottle and opened it. But he slightly turned his head to Maiev.

“And you, what’s your plans?” He asked.

“I just want to get rid of this Legion for good. But I’m not powerful enough and believe me, their leader, even if I didn’t get to really see him, stink with fel, arcane and pure strength. Even with the Demon Soul I won’t be able to take him down.”

“So you searched for power on Azeroth.”

“Yes but now…I barely find anything and it’s still not enough. I’ll fail if I don’t find any other source of power.”

“Maye that if we get all the most powerful peoples on the planet together, we might succeed. Why not trying that?”

“You really think that if we get back in Hyjal all like “Hey Maiev never meant any harm and now, we’ll train peoples to fight the demons for when they come back. So, you join us?” they’ll accept?”

“Point.”

“One day, I’ll just disappear and it’ll be good enough. I don’t need to get attached to people, it’s a stupid move.”

“But until I get the Demon Soul, I will always find you.” A smug smile on his face.

Maiev responded by hitting him in the arm.

“You’ll never do it, Illidan, stop dreaming.”

“And you know, if I want to follow you wherever you might go, it’s my choice.”

“Quite a Lone Wolf aren’t you?”

“You can talk!”

“I do. I do.”

They both laughed. The alcohol getting to them made them laugh way to longer they intended to. Finally, they were able to stop.

Illidan put his bottle of wine between them, still laughing a little.

“To the non-beloved Lone Wolf?” He asked.

Maiev looked at her own bottle, now empty. She quickly took a new one and hit Illidan’s bottle with her.

“To the non-beloved Lone Wolf!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: If a chapter 6.5 interest you, tell me :) :) :)


	7. Chapter 7

The pain woke him up.

With a little scream, Illidan sat up, his head in his hands. Immediately followed up by dizziness and some nauseous. He put a hand on his mouth, hoping to not have to throw up anytime soon. He tried to breathe, slowly, calmly. And the nausea was back. After spitting the bile in his mouth, he finally realized sometimes, between two sudden pains.

He hadn’t any memories of the night.

More exactly, he remembered talking to Maiev, sharing some personal information, sharing the wine. He remembered the fourth bottle and maybe a fifth he opened. He wasn’t sure.

The headache came back, stronger and, unconsciously he used a frost spell on his face, trying to neutralize the nerves but it barely helped. Once again, he tried to breathe without getting nauseous when another thought hit him.

Maiev.

A quick look, maybe too quick as the nausea almost made him throw up, and he saw her, still sleeping, not too far from him. Illidan realised that in all those millennia of hunt, it was the first time they fell asleep in the same place and that when he woke up, Maiev was still there. Most of the times, she would have leave way before he even open an eye.

Slowly this time, he looked around, searching for clue. His stuff was still were he left it yesterday, nothing had changed. But, all around them, a dozen of empty bottles. And with the bag transporting them completely flat, it wasn’t difficult to realise why he had such a hangover.

A slight dizziness, again. He stayed still. Waiting for it to fade.

After a few minutes without moving, Illidan began to crawl to the sea, feeling the need to wash the hangover away. Once he got in a deep enough part for him to just sit down and only have water till his pecs he took a really deep breath and put his head underwater.

The Demon Soul. Bright purple tattoo. Maiev’s outline in front of the moon.

He emerged his head out of the water, trying to catch his breath. Did he dreamt those flashes? Or were they forgotten memories from the night? He couldn’t tell.

He tried to see again those images and find clues to know whether or not it was event from the night. Seeing Maiev in front of the moon wasn’t that weird, they might not have stayed in the same place for all the night. He even clearly remembered her being on his left when they drank to their loneliness. And when he woke up, she was on the right. And for the tattoo, it was obvious those were Maiev’s. And she hadn’t anything covering her arms, he could see them from where he was so, not too much of a mystery.

No, the real mystery was the Demon Soul. As he was focused on the remnant of the flash, he began to believe he saw her throwing the artefact away and he could still see it glowing, in a piece of clothing, surrounded by sand, taunting him by how simple it would be to grab it. But he turns his head and saw the tattoo. Bright, warm.

And then everything was black.

He groaned a little. He hated not knowing what happened because anything could have happened. Maybe Maiev remembered. He hoped.

Illidan put himself underwater one last time then proceed to get back on the shore. There, he knew Maiev was awake, or at least, would wake up soon enough. She was now on her back, arms thrown across her face, right on the eyes. She was also biting her lips and Illidan could see blood dropping from her teeth.

“How can I be blind and still be so damn much sensitive to the light when I’m hangover?” She groaned, not expecting, and especially not wanting, an answer.

Illidan chuckled and sat next to her, after throwing one of the many empty bottle away.

“Well, are you really bl…”

“Shut up!” Interrupted Maiev. “Just…shut up…”

And Illidan would have swear he heard her say please.

“But, why?” He softly asked.

“I’m not only light sensitive…I’m also sound sensitive.”

A silent “oh” was formed by Illidan’s mouth, realizing that maybe his symptoms weren’t the worst as he thought. Respecting her right to sober up, he made sure to not make noises too loud and waited for her to feel better. From time to time, he put food in her hand, silently asking if she wanted to eat something. Sometime, it was a bottle of water. He even asked if she wanted him to put some clothes on her head, so she could let her arms, still on her face, resting a little. She quietly answered that the only thing her spectral vision couldn’t see through, was her skin and declined the offer.

Almost three hours passed when she finally straighten up, her murder face on.

“Why did we drank that much?” She bitterly asked.

“You want the reason that started it or why did we continued?”

“Guess!”

“Well, I was hoping you knew because for me, it’s the void.”

“Great, so neither of us know why we ended wasting all this wine.” Maiev sighed, a hand on her face to stimulate the muscles, waking her completely.

“Looks like and I regret it as much as you.” He responded, looking at the nearest bottle.

They both sighed. They were clearly hating themselves at this moment. As they both tried to force their brains to remember the events of the night, a calm and reposing silence surrounded them, only to be break by the soft sound of the waves crashing against the shore, a few feet away.

After a good ten minutes of nothing, Illidan ended up groaning and then, turned to Maiev.

“Well, looks like we’ll never know about that so why don’t we give up?”

“Doing that will most likely reduce the possibility of me killing you.” She added, a smile on her murder face. “So, your choice!”

“Great!” He simply said.

“I was wondering…” Began Maiev, as she was now checking her stuff, signal that she would leave soon. “What’s your plan now?”

“Don’t really know… I heard that the Highborne had taught magic to the humans and I kinda want to see it. Or maybe I could in Northrend, one time I saw a really weird in the north but I hadn’t got the time to visit it. Bit for sure, I’ll stay away from Hyjal from now.”

“I completely understand you on this!” She laughed. “But right now, I have no clue where I might find the next power sources so I’ll wander around. Wanna join me for a few miles?”

“Yeah sure!” Almost interrupted Illidan.

And in the following hours, they had packed everything they had, threw away all the empty bottles, reminder of this night they had forgotten and began to go north, not really knowing where they would end up.

Their “few miles” together took them 6 years.

 

The clouds were covering the sky, creating a dark and heavy atmosphere. Not a single ray of sunshine was able to get through cloud layer, you could almost believe it was already night. The air was hot, uncomfortable. Breathing was hard. The winds were cutting through the earth, carrying away the sand, creating deadly sandstorm. And the sound. It was discrete but constant, reminding of thousands of insect all gathered in the same place, impatiently waiting for their time. It was worth a headache.

And finally, Maiev was in Silithus. A piece of cloth covering all her body, protecting her from the deadly sand which could have cut through her skin and at this moment, she really wondered what the Night Elves were seeing there to try to change the desert. Herself barely get there in her wandering, she knew that nothing was worth her interest there. But still, she had followed the druids send in the zone, curious. After all, maybe she had missed something.

It wasn’t hard for her to find the group send from Hyjal and, quickly, she followed them into the desert, staying far enough from them so they wouldn’t know she was there. Sometimes, in the middle of the night, she would steal food or water. Her own supplies weren’t enough to survive in this desert and she remembered why she hated coming there.

After a few days, they had reached the south of the zone and they all, Maiev included, discovered the ruins of a gigantic city. Obviously, the druids quickly entered the place but Maiev stayed behind, escalading some of the ruins, visiting it by herself.

In the following hour, Maiev met with really weird insects. One by one, they began to get out of hole she couldn’t find and everyone single one was killed by her. She couldn’t tell why but those creatures seemed dangerous to her. And suddenly, she heard people running and quickly saw the druids leaving the place, getting back into the desert even if the night was coming and it would be better to sleep under the protection of the ruins. She let them run to their doom and find a place to pass the night.

Maiev quickly regretted her choice.

In the middle of the night, more and more insects get out of the ground. Some were small, with six legs, running on the ground. Others were really tall, covered with shells, walking calmly, surrounded by the smaller. She saw two kind on two legs, one also really tall, their hands looking like lethal weapons. The other kind was smaller but they had wings and were flying everywhere.

For the first time since she had met Sargeras, Maiev was scared.

She tried to be rational, it was just insects, why would she be scared of insects? It wasn’t making any sense and she was ready to just jump down and slaughter a few, showing them that nothing would stop her but, she wasn’t moving, fear paralysing her.

And she hear them.

Whispers right into her mind.

She looked around, trying to find the one doing that but nothing, only those stupid insects. And the whispers wouldn’t leave her mind. In a desperate attempt of killing those voices, she ran away from the ruins, away from those insects and she was back in the middle of Silithus desert.

Without realizing it, she witnessed the beginning of the War of Shifting Sands. And little she knew that she would take part of it until its end.

 

Maiev became a legend amongst the Night Elves fighting in the south of Kalimdor. She was known as the masked assassin. Just a shadow wandering through the battleground as she slayed every Qiraji on her path and a lot of the warriors were happy to see her. Obviously, she was hiding her true identity, knowing that Whisperwind would most likely come in person just to arrest her and also, she didn’t wanted Illidan to come here. And she was really hoping he was still in the Eastern Kingdom, playing some magic with the human.

The war wouldn’t stop and so Maiev will to kill Qiraji. Unfortunately, she almost witnessed the murder of Fandral’s son. By the time she heard they had captured him, it was too late for her to get there and save him. The regrets were still leaving a dry taste in her mouth. Or maybe it was just all the sand she was forced to eat, living in those desert.

Thankfully, no one never asked her what she was doing there, or why she was so happy to kill the Qiraji. After all, she hadn’t made all those sacrifices in the War of the Ancient to get Azeroth annihilated by a threat coming from within. No. She had decided to protect her planet and it would be from anything or anyone.

Not too long after Valstann’s death, the Qiraji made their biggest mistakes. Attacking the sanctuary of the Bronze Dragonflight. From this point, the dragons themselves joined the war and the insects were finally put back in Silithus, but the war was still going on and all remnants of hope were lost.

But one day, the Night Elves and the Dragons put them back into the ruins of their empire and quickly began to seal Ahn’Qiraj and a magical barrier made of stone and roots emerged from the ground, imprisoning those damned insects. The Scarab Wall was created, meant to protect Azeroth from them.

As Maiev saw the wall, big, huge, but cold-looking, she didn’t saw a victory. She only saw a temporary peace. Nothing would stop the Qiraji.

And who knew what kind of others threats were sleeping from within the planet?

Not only she had to protect Azeroth from the Burning Legion and its demons, but now she also had to protect it from maybe its own inhabitants.

She spend the next decades searching from signs of threat and Maiev was so focused on wat was already on Azeroth that she never expected, almost a nine hundred years after the defeat of the Qiraji, that the next big threat would come from another planet.

Through a portal, an entire horde of green creatures swarmed Azeroth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're getting into the event of Warcraft !
> 
> And we're also getting into a little hiatus because I want to wait for my "bible" (Chronicles 3) to be available in France and in French. And, the funny thing who isn't funny at all is that I should get it only at the end of May. Yeah \o/  
> So, the fic will be in hiatus until I read Chronicles 3, because I guess it'll cover all the Third War and I want to be "as accurate as possible" with my AU on the event. 
> 
> But don't worry, I should post at least a one-shot between this chapter and the next one. Maybe more!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter and see you (I really hope) soon enough for the next chapter !
> 
> EDIT: If you go on my Tumblr, you'll find a list of potential fic for the hiatus (and after TBahW !) so go tell me which one you want !

**Author's Note:**

> \----  
> I hope you enjoyed it !
> 
> Unfortunately, english isn't my first language so if someone is interested in becoming my beta-reader for the language, hit me up on my Tumblr!  
> Or if you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics or anything, you can still hit me up there!
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> Later!


End file.
